November 28, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The November 28, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 28, 2011 at Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina. Summary An incendiary confrontation between “Rowdy” Roddy Piper and John Cena on “Piper’s Pit” set the stage for an aggressive Raw SuperShow that featured another brutal assault from The Miz and the first title defense of WWE Champion CM Punk. “Rowdy” Roddy Piper has never shied away from controversy, so WWE fans weren't exactly surprised when Hot Rod flat-out asked John Cena if the WWE Universe's boos were starting to get to him. Always cool under pressure, the Cenation leader refused to gripe and instead insisted that he can't control the way the crowd reacts, but he can control what happens in the ring. Cena's honorable response did not convince Piper, who made it clear that if the powerful Superstar doesn't face his critics before WrestleMania, he may suffer for it. The Scotsman then added an exclamation to his statement by handing the former WWE Champion his Hall of Fame ring before slapping him across the face. Although he was rattled by the strike, Cena did not attack the fiery legend. Instead, he returned the ring and quietly exited the squared circle. Once the WWE Tag Team Champions, The Miz and John Morrison have argued for years over who became the Marty Jannetty of the pair. The WWE Universe may have received the answer to that question tonight. Bashing JoMo's leg with a steel pipe before The Prince of Parkour even entered the ring, The Awesome One got a big advantage early and proceeded to punish his opponent with a kendo stick. Although he battled valiantly, Morrison was deemed unable to compete after being knocked for a loop by a Skull Crushing Finale on the entrance ramp — the same maneuver The Miz used to put R-Truth out of action last Monday. As The Prince of Parkour's broken body was stretchered away, a remorseless Miz grabbed a microphone and promised that his brutal attacks will not end tonight. Following Kelly Kelly & Alicia Fox's impressive tag win over the treacherous Bella Twins, WWE fans weren't Tweeting about Kelly's awesome headscissors takedown or Alicia's flipping legdrop. Instead, everyone was talking about Divas Champion Beth Phoenix & Natalya who randomly jogged around the ringside area. The duo's actions were unclear, but rest assured the “pin-up strong” pair will offer a nasty reason for their public exercise soon. Get ready for some endless braggadocio. After scoring a surprise victory over Randy Orton, the arrogant Dolph Ziggler looked ready to grab his iPhone and start Tweeting about his triumph, but the United States Champion's win wasn't exactly hard-fought. Distracted by his rival Wade Barrett who was sitting in on commentary, WWE's Apex Predator took his eyes off his prey for a split-second and ended up falling victim to a Zig Zag. It was arguably a cheap victory, but that didn't stop Ziggler from celebrating with, of all things, a headstand. Days after his Money in the Bank “cash in” on World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry was overturned due to Henry being injured, Daniel Bryan exchanged words with one of his biggest critics — Michael Cole. Calling Bryan a hypocrite for cashing in after he promised he wouldn't, the sniveling announcer attempted to belittle the tenacious Superstar before he faces The World's Strongest Man for the coveted title in a Steel Cage Match on SmackDown. Not one to be rattled, Bryan made it clear that his new goal is to win the World Heavyweight Championship, which brought out a very ornery Mark Henry. Scoffing at his underdog challenger, the big man promised to induct the submission expert into the Hall of Pain. Instead of firing back an insult, Bryan blasted Henry's injured leg, assuring the heavyweight's tender ankle will still be vulnerable in 24 hours. The “Ryder Revolution” continued unabated in Columbia as The “Woo Woo Woo Kid” fist pumped his way to victory over the dangerous Jack Swagger. With that win, Ryder looked one step closer to receiving his United States Championship Match with Dolph Ziggler. It was somewhat hard to see clearly through the burning flames, but every longtime WWE fan knew exactly what they were looking at in this brief clip — the red and black mask Kane once wore to cover up the scars of childhood trauma. Although cryptic, the disturbing vignette promised one thing — The Devil's Favorite Demon will soon return to torment WWE once again. Returning to Raw after his less-than-successful edition of “John Cena: This Is Your Life,” a festive Mick Foley came out in full Santa regalia and charmed the University of South Carolina with a WWE-inspired version of “'Twas the Night Before SmackDown.” With The Hardcore Legend overseeing the festivities and a World Heavyweight Championship Steel Cage Match, it's a show you don't want to miss. The Mexican Aristocrat didn't think CM Punk was going to go down that easy, did he? Barely one week into his reign as WWE Champion, The Straight Edge Superstar defended his title in a bout where he would have lost the championship had he been disqualified. Attempting to take advantage of this stipulation, Del Rio removed a turnbuckle pad and brought a steel chair into the ring. But the WWE Champion had his opponent scouted and tossed the foreign object before sending the underhanded Superstar headfirst into the exposed turnbuckle for the cunning win. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Alex Riley defeated Drew McIntyre *The Miz defeated John Morrison in a Falls Count Anywhere Match (3:25) *Alicia Fox & Kelly Kelly defeated The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) (1:35) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Randy Orton (11:48) *Zack Ryder defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (3:24) *CM Punk © defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) to retain the WWE Heavyweight Title (15:26) *Dark Match: The Big Show defeated Mark Henry © by DQ *Dark Match: CM Punk, John Cena & The Big Show defeated Alberto Del Rio, Mark Henry & The Miz Other on-screen talent Image Gallery “Piper’s Pit” RAW_966_Photo_004.jpg RAW_966_Photo_006.jpg RAW_966_Photo_009.jpg RAW_966_Photo_010.jpg RAW_966_Photo_016.jpg RAW_966_Photo_017.jpg The Miz v John Morrison RAW_966_Photo_019.jpg RAW_966_Photo_021.jpg RAW_966_Photo_024.jpg RAW_966_Photo_025.jpg RAW_966_Photo_033.jpg RAW_966_Photo_035.jpg Alicia & Kelly Kelly v The Bella Twins RAW 11-28-11 1.jpg RAW 11-28-11 2.jpg RAW 11-28-11 3.jpg RAW 11-28-11 4.jpg RAW 11-28-11 5.jpg RAW 11-28-11 6.jpg RAW 11-28-11 7.jpg RAW 11-28-11 8.jpg RAW 11-28-11 9.jpg RAW 11-28-11 10.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Randy Orton RAW_966_Photo_054.jpg RAW_966_Photo_055.jpg RAW_966_Photo_058.jpg RAW_966_Photo_059.jpg RAW_966_Photo_070.jpg RAW_966_Photo_072.jpg Daniel Bryan was confronted RAW_966_Photo_074.jpg RAW_966_Photo_075.jpg RAW_966_Photo_077.jpg RAW_966_Photo_084.jpg RAW_966_Photo_088.jpg RAW_966_Photo_090.jpg Zack Ryder v Jack Swagger RAW_966_Photo_095.jpg RAW_966_Photo_096.jpg RAW_966_Photo_098.jpg RAW_966_Photo_099.jpg RAW_966_Photo_103.jpg RAW_966_Photo_104.jpg Mick Foley hyped SmackDown RAW_966_Photo_107.jpg RAW_966_Photo_108.jpg RAW_966_Photo_109.jpg RAW_966_Photo_110.jpg RAW_966_Photo_111.jpg RAW_966_Photo_112.jpg CM Punk v Alberto Del Rio RAW_966_Photo_115.jpg RAW_966_Photo_117.jpg RAW_966_Photo_119.jpg RAW_966_Photo_129.jpg RAW_966_Photo_131.jpg RAW_966_Photo_135.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #966 results * Raw #966 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events